


[PODFIC] the words don't mean a thing

by spellingbee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Delirious with pain after taking a bad hit in a firefight, Kobra confesses his love to Ghoul.His timing's never been that great.[podfic]
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Kudos: 18





	[PODFIC] the words don't mean a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the words don't mean a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102251) by [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee). 



> trying out something new! please enjoy 15 minutes of me reading my own fic aloud. 😘  
> if you'd like to read along, the original fic is linked above! 💖
> 
> please note that the audio is very quiet, so you may have to adjust your volume. sorry about that! 😅

**Download**  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1zi6g20dep08z01/The_Words_Don%2527t_Mean_A_Thing_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nm7017elwwq90bg/The%20Words%20Don%27t%20Mean%20A%20Thing%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
